leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
崔丝塔娜/游戏技巧
技能使用 * becomes extremely powerful later in the game, allowing to hit enemies from afar. * can outrange any other ranged carry at level 13, making her a very strong pick if your team lacks hard CC and already has a wide array of slows. ** out-ranges by 7 range at level 18. * Leveling early on is unadvisable, since Tristana's low base Attack Damage early on the game doesn't make much use of the AS steroid. Wait until you buy some AD items such as . * is applied to the next autoattack's wait period - cast it right after an autoattack to squeeze as much as you can from the duration. * If you know you will get an assist or a kill on a champion that is running away then you may use to make sure your team gets the kill and this allows to either out of a deadly situation after has got a kill or jump again to set up another kill. * Using to leap over an enemy and then using to send them flying back to your allies or an allied turret can be very effective, but be careful about using the strategy in large team fights. ** can also be used defensively, especially for jumping out of AoE abilities such as or , as well as in and out of the base walls around the Nexus on Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. ** Remember that resets on kills or assists; this makes Tristana a very potent turret diver mid/late game. Jump into tower range, finish off the fleeing enemy, and then jump away again to escape. ** Be careful when using as it is considered a "dash", even though it is visually a "jump". This means that if you jump over a trap (like ) you will activate the trap and its effects. * Use on enemy champions who rely on regeneration or healing. This severely drops their chances of survival, as it reduces their regeneration/healing by half. * The passive of is surprisingly useful in farming - if there are a lot of minions in a relatively confined area, killing one could burst the remaining minions and gain a lot of gold in a relatively short time, without the use of abilities. * In the early game, is your best method of harassing enemies, as your autoattacks are weak early on and leaves you vulnerable at melee range. * Using a to move a disruptive caster such as or away can give you a strong advantage in team fights or ganks. * will also interrupt channeled abilities such as , , or . * can be used to push various groups of close enemies tightly packed together. Use this to help distance enemies from yourself when fleeing. It can even knock them through small walls. * Tristana is best placed in the back of a group or flanking enemies from the side. * Using to escape and using while in mid-air can make sure that you escape. * Using On any character trying to get near you, allows you to attack them from longer range with your passive, giving you sometimes an easy kill on a melee DPS or champion. ** If timed correctly, can be used to counter a champion that is dashing to . 物品使用 * Building an Ionic Spark early on, can help you develop faster, since it combo's quite nicely with Explosive Shot. Once you get to middle game, getting in front of your own minion wave, and mass slaughtering can give a VERY decent flow of gold. Once you get you're 4th or 5th core item (and have the gold to spare) sell off Spark and finish the build off in style! * 's low base movement makes it difficult for her to chase enemies or to escape. This is especially prominent at low levels. Getting quickly is highly beneficial. Be sure to watch the enemy builds and pick the proper boot upgrade. * is a very good item on as she can continually slow and attack enemies due to her long range, giving her excellent chasing and laning ability. **Upgrading to later can boost your damage output, allow for more consistent kiting and chasing abilities, and improve your survivability. * can improve your survivability by buffing health and speed while increasing attack damage, attack speed and ability damage, making it a good option for hybrid play. and are also both very useful for on their own, and can be sidetracked to , or if needed. * Items with on-hit effects, such as stack well with . * Be careful when picking , as an enemy's blind can render you fairly useless. A can be used to counter blinding champions such as and to escape other hard CC's. * 's high attack speed steroid and powerful attack range make especially cost efficient on her. * can also be built AP or if the enemy chooses to build armor as she has extremely high ability power scaling ratios. ** greatly improves single-target burst. ** is a great item for her AP build. ** is also a good item to consider when building AP. The stacks can go up quickly thanks to her . * 's attack speed works well with high damage item. Building , and 2 and 2 would ensure you maximum damage output in very late games as she will have a base damage of 470 and a crit chance of 85% while still applying the effect of even if she will lack the movespeed. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * is an AD-carry with massive base damage on 3 of her spells giving her a very powerful early game. However when built AD she does not have scaling for her burst abilities due to the lack of ability power, meaning her mid-game is a little weak. Abuse this, since late game is one of the closest to unstoppable in the entire league due to massive range, AS-boost and the peeling power of and her ultimate. DO NOT underestimate her though, as even with a "weak" mid-game, she can and does have decent burst when done right, and any DECENT player will be working to compensate for this. * has a huge range when she reaches level 18 because of her ; avoid getting kited. ** Early game, her range is fairly short; use it to your advantage to harass her and deny her farm. * has a lot of burst damage from her abilities early-on - buying early magic resistance along with having a way to escape her/peel her from you can hinder her from zoning or killing you at early game. A target surviving her abilities being cast on them leaves her vulnerable to counter-attacks if they have the health or sustain to stick around. ** Standing near the brush can allow you to duck into it after she uses on you, avoiding a good follow-up from the rest of her abilities. As is the lynch-pin to her combo, she can then be attacked from range after escaping her without fear of reprisal while it is on cooldown. * has no long-range poke abilities - having a champion that can do this can damage her freely. ** As the range of is very long, however, being a champion that can escape or having a partner that can peel that is likely also a requirement. * is vulnerable to being hit by skillshots during the animation of (being essentially a very slow dash) and hard crowd control can stop the ability entirely while it is casting, returning her to where she started. * Move away from a low health minion at early game to avoid the damage from her . * mainly deals damage from her auto-attacks. A will counter her damage. * Do not engage her when she can easily escape, with and off cooldown. Category:Champion strategies